


On Your Wings

by madmadeleine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, Iron & Wine are the actual best tho, cameo by hipster!music Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmadeleine/pseuds/madmadeleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in the quiet before Dean wakes up, Castiel cooks breakfast. And sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Wings

Dean woke up, tangled in his sheets with Castiel’s side of the bed long grown cold. The smell of bacon wafted lazily into the room, along with the sound of sizzling meat and someone’s quiet humming. Grabbing his t-shirt from where he (or, rather, Cas) had thrown it the other night, he silently padded down to the kitchen.

Cas was standing at the stove, the humming slowly turning into soft, low singing.

_“God, there are guns growing out of our bones …”_

Dean recognized the song from one of the many times Sam had forced him to “listen to something that’s not God-damned mullet rock, for once in our lives.” Sammy did love his hipsters with guitars, much to Dean’s annoyance, but he had to admit Iron and Wine weren’t all that awful. Better than Death Cab for Sweetie or whatever the hell it was Sam listened to in his room at night.

_“God, every road takes us farther from home…”_

Dean soundlessly moved towards Cas, not wanting to disturb the first singing he’d heard from Cas since the fall.

_“All these men that you've made / how we wither in the shade / of your trees, on your wings / we are carried to the sea…”_

The man’s voice became bitter and angry, the quiet reverence gone. Dean realized that Cas had picked this song with intent. Cas was talking to God, and he was angry. He was angry with God, just like he’d been before, only now he had so much more reason. Now, he'd fallen, and he couldn't rely on God's wings. It hit Dean like a punch in the stomach.

But then he remembered the last line of the song, and wrapped his arms around Cas in just enough time to chime in. 

 ** _“God, give us love in the time that we have…”_  **            

Cas turned around with a smile on his face that Dean hadn’t seen there for years, and cut the singing off with a slow, deep kiss. The bacon burned behind them, but neither of them pulled away for a long, long time.

Dean could be Castiel's wings, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes its name and inspiration from the Iron & Wine song "On Your Wings." (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXGBFbDGnlg)


End file.
